SHINGEKI NO REALLITY
by lilyreiss
Summary: Una paranoia de como podría ser una historia de shingeki en la vida real. Espero que lo disfrutéis![Eren, Mikasa] [Armin, Annie] [Levi, Petra] [Jean, Marco] [Ymir, Krista]
1. Chapter 1

Bien, esta vez probaré con algo de varios capítulos...a ver que tal jajaj. Quería agradecer a el recibimiento que he tenido, en verdad me anima a seguir escribiendo! Un saludo a todos, espero que os guste! Si gusta, comentad, si no, no colgaré mas muajajaja. Se nota que me gustan los comentarios? no, no? :3

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a su autor (T-T)

* * *

Por décima vez la chica le empujó tratando de apartarse de él, pero la tenia bien sujeta.

-¡Reiner, quita! ¡Por favor!

-Vamos, Krista, no seas así...

De pronto el joven cayó al suelo de espaldas, y alguien se interpuso entre ambos.

-Creo que te ha dicho que no-hizo crujir sus nudillos, sosteniendo la amenazadora mirada de su adversario.

-Ya nos veremos-dijo este finalmente, comenzando a andar.

Por mucho que lo intentase, la rubia solo podía sentir eso como una amenaza. Su salvadora de dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?

-S...si...Muchas gracias, eh...

-Ymir

-¿Eres...eres de por aquí?

-Me mudé hoy. Oye...¿estás bien seguro? Te veo muy pálida.

-La verdad es que no...

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Está cerca. Solo si quieres, si no también puedo acompañarte a un bar o algo.

-No me gustan mucho los bares-dijo tras pensarlo un momento. Ymir no parecía mala chica.

-Bien. Sígueme.-pidió.

Intentó andar, pero las piernas la flaqueaban. La vista se la nubló, y lo último que vio fue a su nueva amiga agarrándola con gesto preocupado. Creyó escuchar que la llamaba, pero por mucho que intentó responderla su boca no parecía querer obedecerla. La oscuridad la engulló completamente, y, antes de perder la consciencia por completo, logró sentirse elevada y oír, fuerte y claro, como Ymir gritaba su nombre.

* * *

Sé que es muy cortito, creo que la mayoría de capítulos lo serán...pero lo bueno viene en tarros pequeños(?) Espero que os haya gustado, dadme vuestra opinión por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo dos! trataré de subir uno al día, si el instituto me lo permite... de nuevo agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios y críticas! Un saludo :3

Snk y sus personajes aún no son míos, cuando me toque la lotería ya los compraré(?)

* * *

Abrió los ojos, confusa. Aquella no era su cama, ni su casa. Asustada, se destapó de un tirón, pero comprobó aliviada que toda su ropa seguía en su sitio, a excepción de sus zapatillas. Comenzó a intentar recordar, y unos penetrantes ojos ámbar llegaron a su memoria. Se puso en pie, arregló como pudo su cabello en el espejo y abrió la puerta. No había nadie en el salón, pero una nota pegada en la televisión llamó su atención.

-¿Uh? _Volveré enseguida, cotillea lo que quieras, como si estuvieses en tu casa. El desayuno lo tienes en la cocina..._

Algo azorada entró en ella y descubrió, sorprendida, una taza de leche con una cafetera y un tarro de colacao al lado. Sonrió por el detalle, se sirvió un poco de café y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. A la media hora sonó la llave en la puerta, y la castaña entró tratando de no hacer ruido. Descuidó eso al verla sentada allí.

-Buenos días, Krista.

-Hola...Muchas gracias por todo.

-Descuida. Tus cosas están en la mesilla. Oh, por cierto, te llamó una amiga y lo cogí. Dijo que se llama Sasha y que vendría a las doce a recogerte.

-¡Sasha! Vaya, la olvidé por completo...

-Oye, Krista...¿Quien era el tipo de ayer?-se puso frente a ella con gesto serio.

-Bueno...es un compañero de clase-explicó-Lleva mucho tiempo detrás de mi y ayer...-empezó a temblar y las lágrimas se la escaparon.

-Vamos pequeña, no llores-la abrazó, intentado calmarla.

-Ymir...-sus sollozos se hicieron más presentes, y se aferró a la camiseta de la otra.

Sin mucho esfuerzo esta la cogió en brazos y se sentó en el sofá con ella en el regazo. En cualquier otro momento aquello la hubiese resultado muy raro, pero la rubia se sentía extrañamente a gusto con ella, así que se dejó mimar. De pronto el timbre las sobresaltó.

-Debe ser tu amiga. Voy a abrir, si quieres lavarte la cara, el baño está allí.

-Gracias...

se sentía algo molesta por haber tenido que apartarse, pero procuró apartar esos pensamientos. Cuando volvió a la sala, ambas castañas estaban hablando.

-¡Diosa!-gritó la menor saltándola encima.

-¿Diosa?-rió la otra.

-Es...un mote-explicó acariciando la cabeza de Sasha.

-Te pega-aseguró. No sonreía, simplemente decía la verdad, y eso hizo a la nombrada sonrojarse-Hey Sasha, ¿Quieres tomar algo? Así te cuenta lo que pasó.

-¡Gracias!

Ambas se sentaron mientras ella iba a por unas bebidas. Dejó ante ellas tres vasos y una botella de coca cola.

-¡Ese cabrón!-rugió apretando los puños-¿Es que no entiende un no? ¿¡NI TREINTA?!

-No sé...incluso le dije...eso¡Pero le dio igual!

-¿El qué?-preguntó, curiosa, la mayor.

-Bu...bueno-dudó al rubia-Es que yo soy...vamos que...a mi no me gustan los...me van las...

-Oooooh...eres lesbiana-cortó cruzando las manos tras la nuca-¡Que casualidad!

-¿Casualidad?

-Si-sonrió ampliamente-¡Yo también!

-Va...vaya que curioso-se sonrojó con fuerza y miró hacia otra parte, tratando de disimular.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Sasha. Tenía un buen presentimiento. Después de un rato la de pecas se puso en pie.

-Bueno chicas, ya se va haciendo tarde¿Os apetece comer fuera? No conozco nada de la ciudad...ni a nadie.

-Por mi bien-aceptó Krista.

-Yo no puedo, tengo...práctica de arco. Id vosotras-propuso con carita inocente.

-Si ella quiere-respondió Ymir.

-Si, está bien. Voy a prepararme a mi casa. En...una hora estoy aquí.

-Perfecto, toma mi teléfono. Cuando estés me llamas. Por cierto...¿Tienes coche, moto ...?

-Eeehh...no. Aún no puedo, solo tengo dieciséis.

-Bueno, entonces...¿algún problema en que lleve yo la mía?

-¿Pero tú cuantos años tienes?-inquirió la castaña, temiendo que su plan se fuese al traste.

-Dieciocho recién cumplidos-se acercó a ella-Tranquila, no intentas juntar a tu amiga con una pedófila-susurró a su oído.

-¿Cómo...?

-No soy tonta, Sasha. Bueno, hasta luego entonces.

-Si, hasta ahora. Pensé que tenias la práctica el...-se cerró la puerta.

-No está mal...-comentó Ymir una vez estuvo sola-Podría ser divertido intentarlo.

* * *

Yyyyyyyy aquí está! Que les a parecido? No se olviden de decírmelo! Hasta la próxima...es decir mañana(?)


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo tres! Me da la sensación de que le falla algo, pero no sé bien el qué así que...si alguien ve algo raro, que me avise :) agradezco mucho a las personas que me leen que...bueno, que me lean jajaj. Me esforzaré al máximo para seguir!

Shingeki solo es mio en mis sueños, en la vida real...ñaaaa...

* * *

50 minutos mas tarde el teléfono sonó. Se puso la cazadora de cuero, cogió las llaves de casa y de la moto y bajo al trote los tres tramos de escaleras. Cuando llego abajo frenó en seco, impresionada. La chica que la esperaba estaba muy cambiada. Se había peinado, quitado el maquillaje y cambiado de ropa. Ahora tenía el pelo suelto, una faldita rosa palo, una blusa ancha blanca y botas altas marrones. Si antes estaba guapa, ahora estaba preciosa. Krista, por su parte, la observó también, creía que por primera vez realmente. El pelo, bastante corto, suelto, un top negro con el lema sexy bitch en rojo sangre, dejando al aire su abdomen, vaqueros rotos, botas negras militares y chaqueta de cuero negra, ademas de los ojos pintados de negro. La sonrío, tímida de repente, y comenzó a hablar con un hilo de voz.

-¿Donde quieres comer?

-Pff...no sé, elije tú, donde quieras. Yo invito.

-N...no hace falta.

-No te he preguntado, diosa-la tendió una mano-¿Vamos?

-¿T...tú también con eso?-murmuró sonrojándose y aceptando su mano.

-Por supuesto-canturreó, burlona.

-¿Y tú no tienes mote?

-Mmmmm...bueno, solían llamarme titán danzante.

-¿Y eso?

-Si me ves pelear lo entenderás.

Caminaron apenas cien metros, hasta que la pecosa la obligó a frenar frente a una gran moto deportiva azul eléctrico y negro.

-Sube preciosa, y vete dándome señas.

-Eeehh...

-¿Miedo?-rió

-...solo un poco.

-Confía en mi-la acarició la mejilla suavemente-No te pasará nada.

Su corazón se aceleró en sobremanera, y sus labios se entreabrieron sin quererlo, dejando escapar un suspiro. La titán mordió los suyos propios y se alejó un poco, procurando quitarse tentaciones.

-E...entonces...quieres...¿Comida china?

-Perfecto-la ayudó a montar y subió delante-Ponte esto-la tendió un casco.

-¿Y tú?

-Me gusta el riesgo-hizo rugir el motor-¿Por donde, pequeña?

-La segunda a la derecha hasta el fondo, a la izquierda en la bifurcación y a la derecha en la tercera.

-Vaaaalep. ¡Agárrate!

Salió a toda velocidad. La rubia gritó y se aferró con fuerza a su cintura, asustada. Por encima del ruido del motor escuchó a su amiga reír, y la pellizcó el estómago, molesta. Agradeció el casco, que ocultaba el rubor de sus mejillas. Diez minutos mas tarde frenaron frente a un pequeño restaurante con un dragón en la entrada. Primero bajó la mayor, y la ayudó gentilmente. Guardó de nuevo el casco y entraron.

-Me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa-Pequeño, sin mucha gente...

-Y la comida es muy buena-aseguró, acercándose a su mesa favorita, una para dos al lado de la ventana.

-Eso espero, me muero de hambre-se sentó frente a ella y cogió la carta-Mmmmm...bah, esto mismo-señalo uno de los platos al azar, que resultaron ser fideos con bambú, y se reclinó en el asiento.

-Vale. Yo...mmm...lo mismo.¿De beber?

-Una cerveza con limón.

La camarera se acercó a pedir nota, una asiática de ojos grises y fríos. Miró a la rubia, sorprendida.

-¡Krista!¿Qué tal?

-¡Mikasa! ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí, empecé ayer. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Oh, ésta es Ymir. Acaba de mudarse a la ciudad.

-Un placer-se puso en pie y la dio los dos besos de rigor.

-Bienvenida. Oye Krista, esta noche hemos quedado todos, ¿por qué no venís las dos?

-Claro, si quiere.

-Mejor que aburrirme en casa...Así conozco un poco esto.

-Genial entonces. Bueno, ¿qué queréis?

Tras tomarlas nota se fue, y ellas empezaron a charlar.

-¿Y tus padres no se preocuparon ayer?-preguntó la titan dando un trago a su cerveza.

-Bueno...mi...mi madre murió. Y mi padre...digamos que no está.

-Vaya...lo siento-buscó rápidamente otro tema de conversación-¿Y con quién vives?

-Con Sasha, en un pisito del centro. No es muy grande, pero...nos vale¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Bueno...yo soy huérfana. En cuanto cumplí los dieciocho salí escopetada de ese antro y me mudé aquí.

-¿De qué vives?

-El gobierno me da una pequeña ayuda, y tengo algo de dinero ahorrado de los campeonatos de boxeo callejeros en los que participaba allí. No dan poco...aunque cuando me pillaba la poli tenía que sobornarles.

-Oye, eso no es nada seguro...-sonó mas preocupada de lo que quería

-Es lo que hay...solo hay otra cosa que se me dé bien, y no encuentro nada de eso...

-¿El qué?

-Siempre se me dio bien eso de dj y cosas así. Además de cantar, y la guitarra, y la batería...-paró un momento-Se me da bien la música.

-Se ve, se ve-rió suavemente-Podría ayudarte con eso. Un amigo tiene un bar, quizá podría enchufarte allí.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Se llama Levi. Es un poco borde, pero es buen tipo.

-Hablaré con él. Muchas gracias.

-Pasaremos esta noche por allí, así te le presento y a ver si te gusta.

-Ya te dije que soy lesbiana.

-¡Me refería al bar, no a él!-se sonrojó violentamente e infló los mofletes-Ymir, eres mala...

-Veeenga, veeenga...no te piques-la acarició la cabeza, despeinándola.

Continuaron hablando de sus cosas, descubriendo que no tenían muchas en común, hasta bien entrada la tarde. Una vez se fueron, Ymir llevó a la chica a casa, y quedaron en que Sasha y ella irían a buscarla para ir con sus amigos a las nueve.

* * *

Bueno, me merezco algún comentario? Plzz... :´( Un saludo a todos, y hasta mañana! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí está el capítulo cuatro! Siento no meterme aún en otras parejas, pero mas adelante estarán, lo prometo! Quiero agradecer a la gente que comenta y sigue esta historia aún sin comentar, muchas gracias y espero que les siga gustando!

Aún no acabé mi maligno plan para robar shingeki, por lo que sigue siendo del señor Isayama. Por ahora...muajajaj(?)

* * *

Acabó de retocarse la sombra de ojos cuando su teléfono sonó. Se miró al espejo antes de salir:una camiseta larga con las palabras _stay calm and don´t call me_ en blanco, chaqueta vaquera, leggins negros y botas altas marrones. No estaba nada mal. Cuando llegó abajo Krista la esperaba en la puerta. Llevaba pantalones azules claros, una blusa blanca, tacones del mismo color y el pelo recogido en una trenza de lado, en la izquierda, aparte de un poco de maquillaje. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas al verla, logrando arrancarla una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, diosa-se inclinó y besó su mejilla, acercándose aposta a la comisura de su boca.

-Bu...buenas noches-tartamudeó, nerviosa.

-¿Y Sasha?

-Ya está con los demás, fueron a coger un buen sitio y vine sola. ¿Te molesta?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Vamos?

-Si. ¡Ah! Hay que ir andando...¡Sasha me quitó el taxi!

-No importa, es pronto, ¿no?

-S...si

-Bueeeeno...¡Vámonos!-la cogió la mano con toda naturalidad y se dejó llevar por la menor.

-Oye...Ymir...

-¿Uhm?

-Reiner va a venir esta noche.

-¿¡Cómo!?-frenó en seco y la sujetó por los hombros

-Se acopló, y nadie se atrevió a negárselo...

-Joder...¡Yo a ese hoy lo mato!

-¡No! Pero...por favor...-sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas-Ayúdame.

-Hey, nonono...vamos, no llores-la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola protectoramente-No te pasará nada. Quédate conmigo, yo te protegeré.

-Ymir...-la miró un instante y, tras dudar, se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla-Muchas gracias...-murmuró escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Ese fue el turno de la chica de sonrojarse, cosa poco usual en ella. Por suerte sus pecas lograban disimular un tanto.

-N...no le des importancia. Venga, vamos.

Llegaron al bar veinte minutos mas tarde, y buscaron a sus amigos entre la gente.

-¿Esa no es Sasha?

-¡Si!

-¡Hola chicas!-la arquera se puso en pie y dio dos besos a ambas-¡Chicos!-golpeó suavemente la mesa para llamar su atención. Ymir se sorprendió, había mucha gente-Esta es Ymir. Ymir, estos son Eren...

-Encantado.

-Mikasa

-Ya nos conocemos.

-¿A si? Bueno, da igual. Armin.

-Un placer.

-Annie.

-Uhm...

-Annie, saluda al menos...

-Hi ¿Mejor?

-Sipy ;) Conny.

-¡Hellow!

-Jean.

-Hola.

-Marco

-Bienvenida.

-Berthold.

-Ho...hola

-Y...Reiner

-Ho...

-Tú-le cortó, fría-Cuídate esta noche-hizo crujir sus nudillos.

-...-toda la mesa se quedó muda ante esa amenaza, aunque algunos ya sabían a qué venía.

-Bueno chicas. ¿Qué queréis tomar?-preguntó Sasha, queriendo quitar lastre al ambiente.

-Un cubata-pidió la castaña, sentándose en una de las sillas vacías, junto a Mikasa.

-Una coca cola-Krista se sentó junto a ella, lo más pegada que pudo, temerosa de Reiner, que no la quitaba ojo-No fue eso un poco...¿Brusco?

-Yo soy brusca-la pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dedicó al rubio una mirada de reojo antes de inclinarse y besar su frente.

La noche pasó relativamente tranquila. La rubia acompañó a la mayor a ver a Levi, el dueño del bar y hermano de Mikasa, para ver si estaba interesado. Quedaron es que la haría una prueba al día siguiente. Sobre las tres de la mañana decidieron irse.

-Hey Krista, ¿Te acompaño a casa?-ofreció Reiner, fingiendo caballerosidad.

-No hace falta-negó ella rápidamente. Antes casi de acabar la frase su amiga ya había cogido su mano, acercándola a ella-Ymir lo hará. Hoy duermes conmigo, ¿no?

-Claro diosa. Vayámonos, es tarde.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron, a excepción de dos personas.

-Deberías dejarlo ya...está claro que no conseguirás nada.

-¡Cállate! ¡Camarero, otro tequila! Mejor...¡La botella entera! Esa perra caerá, Bert, ya lo verás.

Su amigo solo suspiró, sin saber que decir para hacerle cambiar de idea. Mientras tanto, la pequeña rubia y las dos castañas ya habían llegado a casa.

-Que sueño...-bostezó Sasha-Me voy a la cama. No hagáis mucho ruido-canturreó, dando un codazo a Krista antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Ca...cállate!-la tiró un cojín, pero ya había cerrado la puerta-Bu...bueno. Yo dormiré en el sofá...

-No, duerme tu en la cama, anda.

-Pero tú eres la invitada...

-Jeje...tengo una idea-la cogió en brazos con una sonrisa pícara-Dormimos las dos en la cama y ya arreglado.

-Vale...-aceptó sonrojándose hasta las orejas-Pero bájame.

-Noooop.

-¡Ymiiiir!

-Shhhh...Sasha se enfadará si hacemos ruido.

-¡YMIIIIIR!

* * *

Lo de siempre, críticas, consejos o simples comentarios serán muuuuy bien venidos. Hasta mañana!


	5. Chapter 5

Eee aquí el capítulo de hoy, lo mismo que todos los días, que ya me da pereza escribirlo jajaja. Un saludo!

No se que mas chorradas decir para explicar que shingeki no es mio :3

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente sintió unos brazos rodeándola. Sonrió y se pegó mas a ella, buscando su calor.

-Buenos días Krista.

-¿¡Estás despierta!?-intentó apartarse, sintiéndose como un niño atrapado en plena travesura, pero la chica no la dejaba.

-Seep-besó su nuca, y rió cuando la sintió estremecerse.

-No hagas eso...-se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara, y pellizcó su mejilla-Ymir mala.

-Krista adorable-la acarició la nariz con la suya.

-Mooo...-pellizcó más fuerte.

-¡Auch! ¡Te vas a enterar enana!

De un rápido movimiento se puso encima suyo, inmovilizándola, y se puso a hacerla cosquillas.

-Paraaaaa...-rió-Ymiiiir...Ymiiiir...¡me rindoo!

-Nono, eso no me vale.

Cambió un poco la postura, procurando no hacerla daño, pero la rubia aprovechó para cambiar de posición. Intentó hacerla lo mismo, pero ella no tenía.

-Mala suerte, pequeña-la sujetó los brazos, pero al hacerlo la joven cayó encima suyo.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, un ruido procedente de la puerta las sobresaltó.

-¡Vaaaaamos dormilonas! ¡Es tarde, son las doce!

-Mejor levantarse, ¿no crees?-propuso la titán, sentándose, y arrastrando a la otra consigo.

-Si...-aceptó, un poco decepcionada.

Su amiga se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y acarició su cintura mientras se inclinaba a darla un beso en la mejilla.

-Venga, ¡me muero de hambre!

Cuando salieron Sasha estaba haciendo tortitas mientras bailaba en el sitio tarareando una cancioncilla.

-Potatoe, pot...¡Eh, estáis despiertas! ¿Queréis?

-Si, gracias.

-¿Puedo fiarme de que eso sea comestible?

-¡Oye! Para otra cosa no, pero la cocina...¡Eso es lo mío!

-Es verdad. Sasha trabaja en un restaurante de cocinera...ayudante.

-¡Exacto! ¡Y me dejan propinas!-exclamó orgullosa, volteando una tortita en el aire con maestría.

-Bueno, bueno...entonces vale.

Al poco rato ya estaban las tres sentadas en la pequeña mesa del salón, con un café y un plato frente a ellas.

-¿Vas a comerte toooodo eso?-inquirió sorprendida Ymir al ver el plato que la arquera se había servido.

-Jeje...chiii ^^-cogió los cubiertos con los ojos brillantes-¡Que aproveche!

-Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-preguntó la rubia, dando un sorbo a su café.

-Pues...hasta las ocho nada. Luego he quedado con Levi para la prueba.

-Nosotras hemos quedado esta tarde para ir a la piscina, ¿vienes?

-Mmmm...¿por qué no? Será divertido.

-Quédate aquí a comer-ofreció Sasha-¡Así te demuestro que mi comida es más que comestible!

-Si no hay mas remedio...llama al médicooo-dijo guiñándola un ojo a Krista.

-Joooo...-murmuró la cocinera haciendo un puchero, mientras sus compañeras reían.

Pasaron allí la mañana. Ymir fue a su casa antes de comer, y regresó con su moto y sus cosas.

-No me gusta dejarla mucho tiempo sin moverse-explicó.

A las cuatro y media llamaron a Sasha para avisarlas de que ya estaban abajo.

-Bueno, nosotras vamos para allá y llevamos las cosas, vosotras venid cuando queráis.

-En cuanto acabe de recoger.

Se despidió de ellas y las dejó solas. La mayor se acercó a la otra, que estaba de espaldas a ella, y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Estamos solitas...

-¡Y...Ymir!

-¿Qué pasa, diosa?-la pegó más a ella-Esta mañana te gustaba estar así...

-Venga...llegaremos tarde...

-Está bien...Por cierto, esta noche...¿Vendréis a verme?

-Supongo que sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Bueno...en principio iba a cantar y a tocar la guitarra. Ya le expliqué que se hacer mas cosas, y me dijo que lo que más le interesaba era eso.

-Espero que te coja...Aunque sea así de frío, es muy amable.

-Eso espero...y lo segundo tendrá que demostrármelo, porque por ahora...-hizo una mueca.

Tras recoger todo lo que las quedaba llamaron a Sasha para avisarla de que ya salían, subieron a la moto y Krista fue dando indicaciones de como llegar a la piscina.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes, lo prometo! Comentarios abajooo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, este capítulo tiene algo mas de movimiento, jeje...¡espero que les guste! Un saludo y, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia 3 Hasta mañanaaa

* * *

Tras perderse un par de veces, llegaron.

-Joder, esto está lleno-bufó

-Venga Ymir, no seas queji...¡AH!

Alguien empujó a la pequeña, pero la otra la cogió al vuelo. Se sonrojó violentamente, pero la chica no la permitía apartarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Y...mir?

-Krista...vámonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Reiner-susurró con desprecio.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Vaya...¿No quieres que estemos juntos?-dijo alguien a espaldas de la rubia.

-Vete a follarte un árbol y déjanos en paz.

-¡Ymir!

-Demasiado para sus inocentes oídos-se burló él.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Puso a su amiga a su lado e, inconscientemente, la abrazó. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, intimidada. Sabía que Reiner era fuerte, pero en bañador se apreciaban cada uno de sus músculos. El sobrenombre de acorazado le venía por algo, descubrió. Sin embargo, la guitarrista no parecía asustada en absoluto, y le encaraba con descaro.

-No sabía que era ilegal venir a la piscina-ella gruñó-No he venido con Sasha, si es lo que te preocupa. Ya os encargasteis de poner a todos en mi contra.

-Lo hiciste tú solito, intento de violador-contraatacó la de pecas.

-Vaya, vaya...noto resentimiento.

-¡Y como no te vayas, notarás dos ostias!

-¡Basta ya!

-Ya está la diosa metiéndose por medio.¡Por tu culpa se montó todo esto, maldita put...!

No pudo acabar la frase, el puño de la mayor se estampó en su rostro, haciéndole caer.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso! Deja de pensar con el rabo y te irá mejor.

-¡Hija de puta...!-escupió sangre y se lanzó a por ella.

La joven empujó a Krista a un lado y recibió la embestida, que logró lanzarla a un par de metros.

-Maldito bikini-masculló atándose las tiras de éste más fuerte-¡Nunca pasa nada bueno si peleo en bikini!

A su alrededor se formó un gran corro, en el que algunos coreaban, y otros increpaban al chico por pegar a una mujer. Sin embargo, estos tuvieron que callarse al ver que realmente la paliza se la estaba llevando en mayor parte él. Ymir le dio un derechazo que le hizo doblarse, y aprovechó para golpearle el estómago y darle un codazo en la espalda que le tiró al suelo. Desde hay la sujetó el tobillo, y de un tirón la hizo acabar a su lado. Se subió encima suyo, pero ella se retorció y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Le empujó a un lado, con algo de esfuerzo, y cambió sitios. Le dio un puñetazo tras otro en la cara hasta que un desagradable crack hizo notar que le había roto la nariz. Con eso se dio por satisfecha, se levantó y le dejó allí tirado. Se limpió la sangre que resbalaba por su labio, e hizo un gesto de dolor. El placaje la había hecho mas daño de lo que pensaba. Algunas personas se acercaron al derrotado Reiner, que yacía medio inconsciente.

-Mejor iros al otro lado antes de que vengan a ver que a pasado. Aquí nadie os a visto, fue otro tipo que salió corriendo.-ofreció un hombre algo mayor que las miraba, preocupado. Un rumor recorrió la muchedumbre, dándole la razón.

-Muchas gracias-susurró la rubia, emocionada. Cogió a Ymir de la mano-Vamos a curarte eso al baño.

La arrastró casi a regañadientes hasta los servicios y cerró la puerta con tranco.

-Que putada para quien quiera entrar-bromeó la mayor mirándose en el espejo-Será...¡Me a roto el labio!-de pronto sintió una suave presión en la espalda-¿Diosa?

Reflejada en el espejo pudo ver como su amiga la abrazaba y se apoyaba en ella. Estaba llorando. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y la cubrió con sus brazos, algo azorada.

-Va...vamos diosa, no llores.

-Podría haberte hecho algo...-se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

-Pero no lo ha hecho, ¿no? Venga, ¿Quién es el que está agilipollado en el suelo?

-...idiota-la empujó suavemente-Siéntate, voy a curarte eso.

-Si señorita enfermera-se acercó al lavabo y se sentó en el mármol-Deprisa, esto está frío...

-¡Cállate!-ordenó, molesta. Mojó papel y se puso frente a ella-A lo mejor te hago daño...

-Descuida.

Con todo el cuidado que era capaz, que era mucho, limpió la herida y observó con ojo crítico. Sonrió, aliviada.

-No es nada, solo un rasguño.

-¿Ves? Te preocupas demasiado-cuando fue a separarse la sujetó por los hombros-A mi me enseñaron que las heridas se curan con un beso...

-...y a mi-se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla-¿Ya?

-Nono. En la herida-dijo señalando su boca.

-¡No bromees con eso!

-No bromeo-se bajó de un salto y, cogiéndola en brazos, la sentó a ella-¿No quieres?

-...

-No te oigo-siguió callada-Uno...-se acercó-Dos...Tre...

No pudo acabar. Los brazos de la rubia rodearon su cuello y la atrajeron hacia sí. Unió sus labios apenas un instante antes de separarse con un rubor más que notable cubriendo su rostro.

-Ya...ya lo tienes.

-Aún me duele.

-¡Para ya de bromear!

-¡No bromeo! Estúpida y adorable cría-tiró de ella, obligándola a rodear su cintura con las piernas para no caer-Te quiero.

La besó de nuevo, pero en aquella ocasión ninguna se separó. Solo cuando el aire las faltó lo hicieron, y fue apenas unos segundos para respirar y volver a juntarse. Cuando se separaron definitivamente, no supieron bien cuanto tiempo después, no sabían que decir.

-Yo...yo también te quiero-susurró Krista finalmente.

Se inclinó, dispuesta a repetir, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar y, tras soltar un bufido, se decidió a cogerlo. Rebuscó en su bolso hasta que logró dar con él.

-¿Sasha?...si, eramos nosotras...¿¡En ambulancia!?...vaya-se separó del aparato-Le has roto la nariz, la muñeca y dos costillas a Reiner. Si...uhm...ajá...no te preocupes...si, ella está bien. Sí...el empezó...¿Ahora?...no sé, espera. ¿Aún quieres quedarte?

-Preferiría quedarme en el baño-ronroneó besando y mordiendo su cuello.

-¡Aah! ¡Pa...párate! ¿Sasha? Nos quedamos.¿Donde estáis?...vale, ahora vamos. Si, yo también te quiero...siii, las dos estamos bieeen...¡No, no vamos a matar a nadie!...¡No la pidas opinión a ella!...Porque también querría...sii...¿uh? ¿no, por?...¡No estábamos haciéndolo! ¡Pervertida!...adiooos-colgó y volvió a guardar el teléfono-Están al lado de la tienda.

-Pues vamos.

La ayudó a bajar y, cogidas de la mano, fueron a reunirse con sus amigos.

-Krista.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pensaba Sasha?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Qué se pensaba que hacíamos?

-...cállate.

* * *

¿Qué les a parecido? Este capítulo me fue difícil, así que si alguien tiene algo que decir sobre cómo están explicadas las acciones lo agradecería enormemente, ya sea bueno o crítica(si es constructiva)


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, el mas largo hasta ahora. siento no haber podido subirlo ayer, tuve algunos problemillas...no entretengo mas, un saludo!

* * *

Sasha las saludaba efusivamente desde una pequeña parcelita que habían cogido ella y sus amigas. Estaban ella, Mikasa, Annie, y tres chicas que Ymir no conocía. Las habían cogido un par de sitios.

-Ymir, estas son Petra, la prometida de Levi, Hanji, su socia, y Mina, la prima de Annie.

-Encantada-Petra se puso en pie y la dio dos besos.

-Hooola-Hanji la abrazó, con demasiada familiaridad para su gusto.

-U...un placer-Mina sonrió tímidamente, y fue Ymir la que besó sus mejillas.

Saludó a las otras con un movimiento de cabeza y se tumbó a tomar el sol. Krista se pudo a su lado y, en un movimiento inconsciente, la dio la mano. Aguantaron un rato tranquilas, hasta que Sasha empezó a aburrirse e incordiar.

-Ne, Ymir, ¿Ya te quedaste a gusto con Reiner?

-Aún respiraba-dijo con voz fría, dejando a la chica sin palabras.

-Jeje...me encanta esta tía-rió Annie, tendiendo una mano, que Ymir la chocó riendo también.

-Eso puedes arreglarlo a la próxima.

Las tres continuaron con su humor negro un rato hasta que la arquera las paró, intimidada.

-¿Y si vamos a nadar?

-¡Vaya, esto es enorme!-exclamó la guitarrista, impresionada.

-¿Verdad?-Krista sonrió-lo malo es que el agua est...¡AH!-se echó mano a la tira de su bikini-¡Ymir, no me lo desates!

-Ups...pasó otra vez-rió ella deshaciendo el nudo del otro lado, cuando apenas había terminado de colocarse el otro.

-Paraaaa...¡No seas mala!

-Jajaja ¿Qué decías del agua?-la desató esta vez la parte de arriba.

-¡Que está fría!-aprovechando que estaba despistada la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola caer dentro.

-¡JODER! E...es...está he...¡Helada!-la rubia estalló en carcajadas-¡Mira!-la cogió del tobillo y la metió junto a ella.

-¡Frioo!-chilló, abrazándola.

-¿Tienes frío, enana?

-¡Si! Y n...no me lla...llames eso.

-Perdona diosa-la aupó, quedando cara a cara-¿Mejor?

-Si...

Se acercó un poco, con clara intención de besarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien se lanzó al agua a su lado y las obligó a separarse.

-Uuuu que fresquito-canturreó Sasha

Ymir fue a hundirla, pero se la adelantaron

-¡Cógeme!-Hanji saltó encima suyo, y ambas acabaron tosiendo líquido y tosiendo.

-¡Hanji, no hagas eso!-la salpicó

-¡Estate atenta!-contraatacó.

Ambas empezaron a pelear por ver quién lograba hundir a quién. La pareja buscó con la mirada a sus otras amigas. Llegaron a ver como Mikasa se zambullía limpiamente de cabeza unos metros más adelante. La siguió Annie, dando una voltereta antes de caer. Tendió una mano a su prima, que la aceptó y entró con ella. Se abrazaron un instante antes de que la rubia desapareciese bajo la superficie para reaparecer segundos después junto a la asiática. Ymir hizo un puchero, molesta. Obligó a Krista a bucear con ella y la besó bajo el agua, aunque tuvo que apartarse rápidamente.

-No me ibas a dejar con las ganas-susurró a su oído una vez salieron.

Después de un rato el frío comenzó a hacerse muy presiente y decidieron volver a tumbarse en las toallas.

-Tengo hambreee...-lloriqueó la arquera-Voy a morir-se dejó caer teatralmente en el regazo de Mikasa.

-Te enterraremos en un bonito campo de patatas-bromeó ella, acariciándola la cabeza.

-¡Patataaas!-se incorporó de un salto-¡Hanji, acompáñame a comprar patatas fritas!

-Está bien-alzó una mano para que la ayudase a ponerse en pie-¿Qué queréis tomar, chicas?

-Un batido de fresa-pidió Krista.

-Una caña con limón-dijo Ymir.

-Un granizado de café-murmuró Annie, aún tumbada con el brazo tapándola los ojos.

-¡Dos!-añadió Mikasa.

-¿Y tú, Mina?

-N...no te molestes...

-No es molestia, mujer, ¡somos amigas!

-Ella es así-su prima se incorporó y la pasó un brazo por los hombros-La cuesta coger confianza.

-Bueno, ya llevas casi cuatro horas con nosotras, ¡coge confianza ya! Va, ¿qué quieres?

-Um...una coca cola.

-Bien, ahora volvemos.

No estaban lejos de la tienda, así que a los pocos minutos ya estaban todas bebiendo tranquilamente, a excepción de Sasha, que atacaba fieramente una bolsa de patatas de jamón. Dio un largo trago a su limonada antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre Hanji, que ni se molestó en intentar apartarla.

-¿A qué hora has quedado con Levi, Ymir?

-A las ocho.

-Pues son casi las siete.

-¿¡Ya!? ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que preparar un montón de cosas! ¡Me voy!

-Vale, iremos luego a verte.

-Y de paso insistimos a Ravioli para que te coja.

-¡Hanji, no le llames eso!

-Vaaa Petra, ¡si en el fondo sabes que tiene gracia! Rivaille, Ravioli...

-Vale, muchas gracias, chicas. Hasta luego.

-¡Espera Ymir! ¿Puedo...puedo ir contigo?

-Si, claro. Vamos rápido.

Se despidieron de todas y en menos de diez minutos la mayor ya aceleraba su motocicleta por las calles.

-¿Cómo así has querido venir? ¿Es que ya no puedes vivir cinco minutos sin mí?-bromeó tirando las llaves sobre la mesa.

-¡No es eso!-replicó- si me quedaba allí Sasha empezaría a acosarme con preguntas incómodas.

-Oh...vaya, que desilusión. Me voy a duchar a ver si olvido mis penas-la sacó la lengua-Como si estuvieses en tu casa, ya sabes.

-Gracias.

El ruido del agua llenó la casa. La pequeña se sentó en el sofá y cogió el mando de la tele. Sin embargo, al ir a encenderla, otro sonido llegó a sus oídos. Se quedó un instante pensando en qué podría ser, hasta que se dio cuenta. Baja, apenas audible debido a la puerta y la ducha, se escuchaba a Ymir cantar. Dejó de nuevo el mando y prestó atención, curiosa. Nunca la había oído. No conseguía entender la letra, solo alguna que otra palabra suelta, pero lo que realmente la impresionó fue su voz. Era suave, dulcísima, nada que ver con la chica. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, buscando centrarse en escucharla, y sin darse cuenta acabó quedándose dormida. Unos labios sobre los suyos la hicieron despertar. Sonrió sin cortar el beso, y la pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-frente a ella Ymir se secaba el pelo con una toalla, mientras que otra cubría su cuerpo.

-Muy bien. Te escuché cantar.

-¿Enserio? Tendré que cobrarte...

-¡Ja!

-Venga, arriba. Ayúdame.

-¿A qué? ¿No sabes vestirte sola?

-Ja ja ja-la puso un brazo a cada lado del rostro y se inclinó hacia ella.

Algunas gotas la cayeron en el rostro cuando la chica hizo eso, pero la dio igual. Se había quedado atontada mirando a sus ojos. Su color la recordaba al de un lobo, de un ámbar parecido a la miel. Miró también las pequitas que cubrían su piel, su nariz recta, sus rasgos marcados y, finalmente, sus labios, enrojecidos por el beso anterior y curvados en una traviesa sonrisa. Alzó la mano y paseó la yema de los dedos por ellos, que ante su contacto se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un suspiro. De pronto notó el detalle de que lo único que cubría a la chica era una toalla en precaria sujeción y se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡Vístete!-la pegó un empujón.

-¡Cállate y déjame estar desnuda!-se alejó riendo y, antes de entrar por la puerta de su cuarto, dejó caer la toalla-Ups.

-¡Ymir, exhibicionista!

-¡Gracias! ¡Puedes ducharte tú si quieres!-gritó a través de la puerta ya cerrada.

Salió unos minutos después, ya completamente vestida con unos vaqueros rotos, botas negras militares, camisa de cuadros roja y negra sin mangas, una corbata negra sin atar y un chaleco del mismo color. En sus manos cargaba dos maletines, uno grande y otro pequeño. Krista estaba acabando de peinarse en ese momento, dejando que algunas gotas mojasen el suelo.

-¿Con qué tengo que ayudarte?

-Lo primero e imprescindible. ¡Ayúdame a atarme esta mierda!-pidió, haciendo rebotar una de las tiras de la corbata en su pecho.

-¿No sabes?

-Si, pero seguro que a ti te queda mejor-rió.

-Idiota-apretó con fuerza.

-Agg-dejó las cosas apresuradamente en el suelo y se echó las manos al cuello-¡Que me ahogas loca!

-Vaya, que pena. ¿En qué mas te ayudo?

-A...-tosió-ayúdame a llevar esto. Tendremos que ir de ilegal con mis cosas. Lleva la guitarra a la espalda y el micro a ver donde le meto...

-¿¡Tenemos que ir en la moto así!? ¿¡Y si nos pilla la poli!?

-Pues aceleramos y los perdemos. Venga va.

-¿Estás de broma...no?

_¡Claro que si! Cojo el coche y ya.

-¿¡Tienes coche!?

-Me tocó en una rifa estúpida. No me gusta, ¡No tiene sitio para nada! Para meter las cosas en el maletero hay que jugar al tetris. Adoro ese juego.

-Odio ese juego.

-Fingiré no haber oído eso.

-Si tienes coche, entonces...¿Con qué te ayudo?

-Abre las puertas, que yo no puedo.

Llegaron al garaje y Krista se quedó parada, sin saber a qué coche acercarse. Finalmente la de pecas se paró junto a un deportivo negro de dos plazas. La chica abrió la boca, impresionada.

-Esto...es...¡Wow!

-Es muy poco práctico y gasta una barbaridad, por eso siempre voy en moto. Monta, a ver como meto yo esto aquí...

Se sentó y miro todo el interior mientras oía a Ymir pelearse en el maletero. Era automático, y el salpicadero era de cuero. Después de un minuto la otra entró y cerró de un portazo, encendió el motor y salió tranquilamente de garaje. Dejó la tranquilidad al salir. Pisó el acelerador a fondo, haciendo que la menor se golpease contra el respaldo, y el maletín del micrófono la golpease las espinillas. Se agarró al asiento con un sudor frío cubriendo su frente. Serpenteaban entre el tráfico, llevándose algún que otro pitido e insultos varios, aunque Ymir parecía en su mundo. Tarareaba la canción _Dark horse, _que sonaba en la radio, y miraba la carretera a través de sus gafas de sol. De pronto giró el rostro hacia ella.

-¿Qué miras?

-Oh...yo...ee...-no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente-Eres...eres muy guapa

-¡¿Cómo!?-se sonrojó-¡N...no digas estupideces!

-¡No lo son!

-...tú también.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada! Ya llegamos, venga, coge eso, yo llevo la guitarra.

Ya eran menos diez cuando entraron en el local. Tras hablar con Levi, Ymir se fue a preparar las cosas en el escenario mientras Krista hablaba con el hombre. Unos minutos antes de las ocho llegaron sus amigos, y Rivaille dio el visto bueno para que empezase a tocar.

* * *

Mañana más, un abrazooo :3


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! siento el retraso... un saludo! :)

* * *

El local estaba algo oscuro, pero muy cerca del escenario Ymir distinguía a Krista mirándola con una ilusionada sonrisa. Tras ella Sasha la hacía señas con el móvil en la mano. Cogió el suyo y lo miró. Tenía un mensaje de la arquera: _os vi bajo el agua y fijo k no era la primera vez. No la fastidies ahora y aprobexa! Cántala algo bonito ;)_ La chica se sonrojó y miró a la otra, que estiró ambos pulgares y se fue corriendo con el resto. La rubia seguía en su mundo, sola, en la mesa mas cercana. Revisó las canciones de su repertorio, pero no tenía nada que la ayudase en ese momento. Se mordió el labio y llamó a Levi.

-Mire, Rivaille, no me tome esta canción en cuenta, ¿vale? Es que es...es para ella.

-Esta bien, pero luego canta una para mi.

-Si señor, no se preocupe.

Una vez estuvo sola en el escenario, garabateó en una libreta un ritmo, se paró a pensar, aclaró la voz y comenzó a rasguear la guitarra.

-Podría enamorarte

con palabras vacías.

Podría ser poeta

con un diccionario en la mano.

Podría cantarte a diario

mil tontas canciones de amor.

Mentir es fácil

si sabes rimar versos,

lo difícil es sentir de verdad.

Decir te quiero a alguien

cuesta cada vez menos,

y el una noche y fuera

se usa mucho más.

Nunca fui poeta,

nunca quise a nadie,

el una noche y fuera

lo usé mas de una vez.

No me arrepiento de nada,

para algo lo he vivido,

pero fue conocerte

y empezar a aprender.

Aprendí a quererte

y a no usarte,

empece a entender el amor.

A querer decir palabras bonitas,

y a no querer una noche,

ni dos.

A sentir que un beso es algo

y que un te quiero es de verdad.

A ansiar besar tus labios

y de la mano querer caminar.

Porque por ti empecé a sentir esto

y empecé a sentir así,

aquí esta todo lo que tengo,

dime Diosa

¿Me quieres así?

La pequeña la miraba boquiabierta desde su silla. Desde la barra, sus amigos aplaudían entusiasmados. Una figura, al fondo de la sala, escondido en las sombras, apretaba los puños.

-Dime Krista-bajó de un salto del escenario y se puso frente a ella-¿Qué me dices?

-Yo...

Antes de que pudiese contestar, algo, más bien alguien, golpeó a la guitarrista. Ésta cayó contra el escenario, chocándose dolorosamente la espalda contra el metal que recubría el borde de madera. Un grito de Krista la hizo olvidar el dolor, pero aun así el mareo la impedía levantarse. Vio, algo confusa, como Reiner cogía por el cuello a la rubia. De pronto alguien entró en escena, tirando al hombre al suelo y cogiendo la a la chica. Annie se sacudió las manos tras esconder a la joven tras de sí. Mikasa la ayudó a ponerse en pie, la dio un par de bofetadas suaves y la preguntó cuantos dedos veía delante de su rostro. Acertó con la respuesta y su amiga la dio el visto bueno.

-Llevaos a Krista, este hijo de puta es mío. Tu, yo, fuera. Ahora-hizo crujir sus nudillos uno a uno, y hasta la asiática se intimidó un poco.

Casi a rastras, el hombre salió por la puerta trasera con ella al lado. Alguien la paró antes de pisar la calle.

-Ten cuidado-suplicó la diosa con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

-Siempre. Espérame aquí, y no mires.

Se inclinó y la besó, tratando de transmitirla algo de confianza. Quería que fuese un beso rápido, pero ni los brazos ni la boca de la chica se lo permitieron. Cuando la dejó ir, sus labios estaban manchados de sangre y saliva, y tenía una mordida en el labio inferior.

-No quiero ver mas marcas que esa en tu cuerpo-la dijo con rostro serio.

-¿Qué pasa, vas a revisarlo?-bromeó

-Si.

No supo qué contestar a eso. La acarició la cabeza antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Su contrincante la esperaba apoyado en la pared. Se relamió, notando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre y el dulzor de la boca de Krista. Desató su corbata, y la arrojó al suelo junto a su chaleco, además de desatar tres de los botones de su camisa.

-¿Estilo libre?-preguntó él.

-Yo solo lucho a estilo libre-susurró ella.

Ambos se pusieron en posición. El aún tenia la muñeca vendada, y la nariz estaba roja e hinchada, con una herida sin curar en el puente. Ymir sonrió, centrándose en esos puntos para atacar. Esperó a que el hombre hiciese su primer movimiento. Cuando la lanzó un puñetazo, ella se tiró al suelo y le dio una certera patada en la venda que le hizo aullar de dolor. Se levantó y le golpeó con el antebrazo una y otra vez en la cara hasta reabrir el corte. Él se alejó tambaleante, tratando de parar el sangrado. Creyendo que ya estaba ganado, se acercó tranquilamente, pero el chico sacó de su bolsillo algo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una navaja relucía en la oscuridad para acabar cortando su abdomen.

-¡Esa perra es mía!-gritó-Veremos si tu putita se resiste tanto cuando te halla machacado. Seguro que estará encantada de que me la fo...

No pudo acabar. Ella le cogió del brazo, doblándole y lanzándole por encima suyo. La navaja salió volando y acabó clavándosele en la pierna derecha.

-No es ninguna perra, y si vuelves a tocarla, te juro que esa navaja acabará en tus pelotas. Ahora está conmigo-cogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta de una patada-¡Una ambulancia para este gilipollas y algo para desinfectarme esto! ¡Joder, como pica!

Armin llamó a la ambulancia mientras Eren y Jean iban a vigilar al rubio. Krista obligó a la joven a irse con ella al cuarto de Levi tenía tras la barra, y se llevó un bote de agua oxigenada, gasas y venda. Algunas intentaron entrar con ellas, pero las echó.

-Quítate la camisa-ordenó abriendo el plástico de las gasas.

-Se gentil-intentó bromear, aunque el dolor la impedía hablar del todo normal.

-Relájate. Ven aquí-con ojo experto, revisó la herida pasando la yema de los dedos unos centímetros por encima-Es un corte muy limpio. ¿Con qué te lo ha hecho?

-Una navaja. La tiene clavada en la pierna ahora.

-¿¡Clavada!?

-¡Yo no fui! Salió volando y se pinchó sola-la chica la miró, preocupada-Estoy bien, Diosa, solo es un rasguño molesto que sangra mucho. Si es listo se inventará algo para la poli, y no pegará un chivatazo de la pelea.

-Si...no creo que haya que preocuparse por eso ahora.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, la pequeña desinfectó y vendó el corte. Se mordió el labio, dudosa, y finalmente y para sorpresa de la chica, se inclinó y besó suavemente el vendaje.

-¡Y...y encima me a roto la ca...camisa!-dijo tratando regular su voz-¡Era mi favorita!

-No te quejes, podría haberte apuñalado...-luchó por no hacerlo, pero acabó llorando.

-Eee...Krista, no. Venga cariño, no llores-la sentó a horcajadas encima suyo-¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Mírame, tócame, haz lo que quieras! Puedo demostrarte que estoy bien.

La otra enterró el rostro en su hombro y se aferró a su espalda. Ella se dejó abrazar mientras acariciaba su cintura. Perdió la cuenta de los minutos que necesitó para calmarse, y cuando lo hizo no se apartó. La guitarrista limpió sus lágrimas y la miró a los ojos, sin saber qué quería hacer. La chica comenzó a tocar su frente, mejillas, cuello y brazos, para luego pasar a hacer lo mismo por su pecho y su abdomen, teniendo cuidado de no apretar demasiado su herida. Se inclinó, besando su frente y uniéndola con la suya.

-Odio cuando haces estas cosas-susurró, siguiendo el perfil de su mandíbula con la uña-Algún día te pasará algo.

-Se necesita mucho más que eso para ganarme-aseguró con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No lo pruebes-sonrió al sentir como se estremecía ante sus caricias.-¿Tienes frío?

-Sabes que no.

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de ambas, pero antes de poder continuar un golpe en la puerta las obligó a separarse. La cabeza de Marco asomó tímidamente.

-Chicas, la ambulancia está aquí ya, ¿Quieres que te revisen?

-No gracias. ¿Está muy grave?

-Bueno...le han metido inconsciente, y ha perdido mucha sangre. Levi está inventándose una historia para explicar lo que ha pasado. Pero...chicas-las miró, preocupado y nervioso-Deberíais denunciarle...a la próxima puede ser peor.

-Lo sé Marco-asintió la rubia

-Oh...ee...interrumpo algo, ¿verdad?-preguntó al notar que la de pecas estaba sin camisa.

-¡No! Venga, quita esa cara de preocupado, anda-trató de cambiar de tema-En...-miró el reloj-dos horas es tu aniversario, ¿no?

-Si, cierto-sonrió tontamente-Espero que Jean no se olvide como la última vez...

-Tranquilo, eso fue porque tenía mucho lio con los caballos y el concurso. Seguro que este no pasa.

Eso espero. Oh, todos están preocupados por ti, deberíais salir.

-Claro pequitas, vamos-se puso la camisa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-Por cierto, no me habías dicho que eras gay...

-Ta...tampoco hablamos mucho cuando nos conocimos-se excusó, azorado.

-Ya, ya...

-Pobre Marco...no la dejes vacilarte-rió Krista.

Cuando salieron todos las esperaban ansiosos. Jean enarcó una ceja al ver a la joven abrazando a su novio, cosa que la hizo mucha gracia, así que decidió molestarle. Estuvo un rato sin soltarle, piropeándole e incluso dándole algún beso en la mejilla. Finalmente Krista se vio atrapada entre los brazos de Jean, que la miró desafiante. Tras unos segundos mirándose a los ojos intercambiaron rehenes, y Marco acabó en el regazo de su chico, mientras pasaba lo mismo con la otra. Tras un rato, Levi la pidió "amablemente" que la entrevista acabase. Minutos mas tarde la chica cantaba _angel with a shotgun _mientras sus amigos la coreaban. Hanji gritaba entusiasmada que estaba aceptada, y Levi no decía lo contrario, cosa que enardeció aún mas los gritos de los chicos. A petición de Conny, la música siguió un par de horas mas. Y en esas dos horas, la rubia no apartó la vista de la joven, y viceversa.

* * *

La primera canción de Ymir es mia...lo seeee es muy mala T-T hasta mañana!


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, ya va quedando poquito, creo que uno o dos capítulos. Aquí está el de hoy, espero que les guste!

* * *

Pasaban ya dos semanas desde el último incidente con Reiner, y había quedado aparcado en la memoria de todos, menos Ymir, quien de vez en cuando preguntaba a Berthold por él. No se llevaban demasiado bien, pero la joven quería tenerle vigilado y era su mejor opción. Ese día, al despertar, tenía un mensaje suyo: _está fuera_. Lanzó el móvil contra la cama maldiciendo entre dientes, y a los pocos segundos sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y unos labios en la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Krista, aún adormilada.

-Luego te lo cuento-la apartó unos mechones de la frente para darla un beso. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero la joven volvió a tirarla.

-No te vayas aún, estás de mal humor...-se tumbó encima suyo y la besó en la boca-No es bueno levantarse así...

Pasó casi una hora hasta que finalmente salieron de la cama. La mayor sonrió de medio lado al ver a la chica. Se había puesto una de sus camisetas, que la quedaba un poco por encima del muslo. Tenía el dibujo de un lobo hecho de humo morado.

-Estás preciosa-susurró cogiéndola en brazos-¿Y si nos quedamos un ratito más?

-No podemos-se abrazó a su cuello-Hemos quedado para comer en casa de Mikasa y Eren...

-Tsk...¿Para qué?

-Tenemos que planear la despedida de Petra y Levi.

-Oh, si, el gnomo y su chica...

-¡No le llames así!-intentó sonar enfadada, pero se la escapaba la risa.

-Te pillé, cariño-rió, cargándosela al hombro-¡Vamos a desayunar!

-¡Ymir! ¡Bájame! ¡YMIIIIIR!

Desayunaron, y se dieron una ducha en la que tardaron demasiado. A causa de esto, llegaron veinte minutos tarde a casa de sus amigos. Tras aparcar la moto en la acera, Krista se fue a llamar al timbre mientras la otra ataba su vehículo.

-¡Contraseña!

-Conny...

-¡Error! Prueba otra.

-¡Oye enano, abre de una vez!-exclamó la mayor, que acababa de llegar.

-Vale, vale, voy...Joder la-se cortó el timbre y no oyeron más.

-Le voy a dar una ostia...

-Tranquila-la acarició la mano mientras llamaba al ascensor con la otra-Ya sabes como es...

-Tsk...-la abrazó por detrás y puso la barbilla en su hombro-Solo por que lo dices tú...-sonrió tontamente cuando la otra besó su mejilla.

Cuando entraron la estaban todos allí. Se sentaron en un par de sillas vacías, y Sasha comenzó a informarlas.

-Serán por separado, obviamente, pero tampoco queremos irnos cada cual a una punta, así que alquilaremos dos bares pegados puerta con puerta, y pasaremos allí el fin de semana.

-¿Allí donde?

-¡Ibiza!-exclamó dando un saltito.

-Uff...que lejos

-¡Y vamos a disfrazar a Levi de hadita putón!

-¡No lo suficiente lejos como para que me pierda eso!

-¡Y a Petra de conejita playboy!

-Jaja, pobre chica.

Continuaron ultimando detalles hasta la hora de comer. Una vez acabaron llamaron a los bares y lo dejaron todo listo para tres semanas más tarde. Estuvieron hablando de los regalos un rato, y luego algunos tuvieron que irse a trabajar.

-Que pereza...-bufó Ymir-¡Hey pecas! ¿Te llevo?

-Gracias Ymir-dijo Marco. Hacía unos días habían descubierto que el bar en el que el chico trabajaba de camarero estaba muy cerca del de Rivaille-¿Hoy tampoco me dejarás pagarte la gasolina?

-Sabes que no.¡Deja de intentarlo! Además, gastaría lo mismo llevándote que no.

Dieron un beso a sus respectivas parejas y se fueron. Por su parte, Armin fue a la biblioteca en la que solía ayudar a colocar los libros, Mikasa al restaurante, Annie al gimnasio, donde daba clases de defensa personal, y Jean al centro ecuestre, donde solía pasear a los caballos que no habían salido y les daba de comer.

-¿Qué, ya te vas con tu familia, cara caballo?

-¿Y qué, tu novia ya va a mantenerte mientras tú te quedas haciendo nada en casa?

-¡Te voy a...!

-Lo está intentando, Jean-susurró la asiática sujetando al chico. Él relajó un tanto los músculos, pero no fue hasta que la chica le besó que se calmó totalmente.

-Además, en un mes empiezan las clases, y no todos las hemos abandonado para correr libres con nuestras familias-contraatacó, ganándose una colleja de su novia.

-¡Que no soy un caballo!

La verdad era que el joven había abandonado los estudios hacía un año, cuando el centro ecuestre le ofreció un empleo fijo. Annie trabajaba también, aunque lo suyo era por necesidad, y solía estudiar con Armin. El chico incluso pedía fotocopias de los exámenes a sus profesores para que la chica les hiciese en casa, y después él mismo se los corregía. A causa de eso, todos decían que Annie solo salía con el chico para que la aprobase los exámenes. Al principio de su relación la broma les había molestado bastante, pero con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado. Sasha se fue también al mesón donde trabajaba de cocinera en prácticas.

-Bueno, yo me voy a casa-infirmó la Diosa después de estar un rato sola con Conny, Eren, Hanji y Mina.

Mientras tanto, cierta pecosa tenía la cabeza en otro mundo. Tras dudar un instante, decidió pedir consejo a su amigo.

-¡Oe, Marco!-gritó por encima del ruido del motor.

-¿Uhm?-la abrazó la cintura en vez de sujetarse a las agarraderas y puso la cabeza en su hombro para oírla mejor.

-¿Sabes que...que Reiner a salido del hospital?

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Tan pronto!?

-¡Sí! ¿Que debería hacer?

-Bueno...déjalo, no te metas en movidas. Quizá a la tercera vaya la vencida, y ya se haya rendido.

-Pff...

-Tranquila-la palmeó suavemente el estómago-Si pasa algo, que quizá no sea así, deberías llamar a la policía. Poco podrá hacer si está entre rejas, ¿No?

-Tienes razón. ¡Se acabó, a la próxima a los pitufos!

-Pero no les llames así...

-Encima justo hoy...

-¿Lo vas a hacer hoy?

-Si...¿Está...está bien?

-Perfecto.¡Mucha suerte!

La chica aún pensaba en eso mientras tocaba, cosa que la hacía errar mas de una nota. Sin embargo, su voz sonaba casi normal, y solo Levi se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Una vez se lo contó, el hombre trató de animarla. Sin embargo, su charla se vio interrumpida por un maltrecho y agotado Berthold, que entraba corriendo en el cuarto. Tenía el ojo morado y le sangraba el labio.

-¡Ymir! Lo...lo intenté, ¡Lo juro!

-¿A que...?-una idea cruzó su mente-¿¡No me jodas!? ¡Jefe, cúbreme!-y salió corriendo.

-¡Tú! Vas a explicarme ahora mismo que cojones está pasando-ordenó el mayor cuando el otro hizo amago de seguirla-Ayúdame a echar a la gente.

La guitarrista serpenteaba entre los coches, muy por encima de la velocidad permitida, incluso estuvo a punto de chocar con un camión, pero no por ello frenó la marcha. Entró en el portal como una tromba, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La cerradura, rota. Procuró no hacer ruido y entró. Escuchó algo en el cuarto de la pequeña y subió entró sigilosamente. La sangre hirvió en sus venas al entrar. La chica estaba sujeta por Reiner contra la pared. Tenía la cabeza gacha, la mayoría de su ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación, y no se movía. Agarró una silla, y el rubio estaba tan a lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Con todas sus fuerzas, estrelló el objeto en su espalda, rompiéndolo.

-¡CABRONAZO!-rugió saltándole encima-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-¿¡Otra vez tú!? ¡Maldita puta!

Krista miraba sin ver la pelea que tenía delante. Ambos intercambiaban golpes sin un claro vencedor. Él tropezó y acabó tirado en el suelo. Ella se puso encima, con un trozo de silla roto en forma de estaca en la mano.

-¿¡Últimas palabras, mamonazo!?

-S...si-sacó un brazo de su agarre-¡Muere!

La chica saltó hacia atrás mirando su torso. Un poco debajo de su corazón, o eso quería creer, asomaba el mango de una navaja. La misma que la vez anterior. A sus pies se iba formando un charco de sangre.

-¿Co...cómo?

-¡Ja! Y ahora...-se levantó y pegó un tirón de la rubia, que aún estaba tirada en el suelo-Abre bien los ojos el tiempo que te quede, y disfruta del espectáculo.

-¡NO!-le agarró del cuello con las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban-¡TU CAES CONMIGO!

El ruido del cristal al romperse logró sacar a Krista de su shock, aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue chillar el nombre de su novia y extender un brazo hacia la ventana. Lo último que vio antes de que los dos cayesen desde el segundo piso fue la sonrisa de Ymir, y un objeto que revotó en el suelo. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, coches frenando y gente gritar, pero lo único que la joven veía era el objeto que la había tirado antes de irse. En la alfombra, acabando de posarse, brillaba un sencillo anillo de plata. Un recuerdo vino a su memoria._ Ambas estaban tumbadas en la cama, ella encima de la mayor._

_-Oye, Krista, ¿Qué me dirías si te pido que nos casemos?_

_-T...tú no dirías eso._

_-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-No parece gustarte mucho el compromiso..._

_-Depende de con quién. Venga, ¿qué dirías?_

_-Te contestaré cuando vea el anillo-dijo con una juguetona._

_-Oh, cariño, eso es cruel-se puso encima suyo y la sacó la lengua-Ahora tendré que castigarte...-susurró, desatando su camisa, antes de besarla._

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando se arrodilló a recoger el objeto.

-Si quiero...-sollozó abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas-¡Ymir!

Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás, y entre el llanto reconoció a Rivaille. Apoyó el rostro en su hombro y, a los pocos instantes, se desmayó. Abajo, dos médicos trataban desesperadamente de reanimar a los dos jóvenes. Berthold lloraba silenciosamente viendo la escena, mientras trataba de contar a la policía lo sucedido, puesto que podía imaginarlo. Todas sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver a Levi cargando a una inconsciente Krista, únicamente cubierta por la propia chaqueta del hombre. El ensordecedor ruido de ambulancias rompió la tranquilidad de aquella tarde de verano, seguido de los gritos y llantos que aumentaban a medida que la noticia corría entre los amigos de boca de ambos testigos.

* * *

Este capítulo fue realmente difícil de escribir para mi (lloraba mientras escribía T-T) Así que más que nunca agradecería algún review con opiniones o insultos, lo que cada uno quiera. Hasta mañana!


	10. Chapter 10

Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que me pasé varios días con un ir y venir de casa al hospital y del hospital a casa que...pfff. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste!

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Si. No os preocupéis, ¡Mandad muchas fotos!

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el incidente, y la despedida de Petra y Levi había llegado. A petición de la diosa, la fiesta había continuado, pero ella había decidido quedarse en el hospital junto a Ymir. La joven aún no despertaba, pero hacía unos días los médicos habían notado una leve mejora que había llenado de esperanza a los jóvenes.

-A cualquier cosa nos llamas, ¿eh?

-Si, descuidad.

-Bueno Ymir-Marco acarició su mejilla, algo mas coloreada que los días anteriores-Para la boda te quiero ver bebiendo champán en la primera fila.

La rubia pasó el dedo por su anillo de compromiso, que no se había quitado desde ese día, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que también ellas pudiesen decirles aquello a sus amigos más adelante. Dedicó sonrisas llenas de cansancio y ánimo a todos a medida que salían, y finalmente cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Se sentó en la incómoda silla que había al lado de la cama, a mirar a su novia "dormir". La apartó el pelo del rostro.

-Te ha crecido-dijo, deseando que la pudiese oír-Pero no te queda mal el pelo largo-sonrió, y las lágrimas se agolparon a sus ojos-Oh, Ymir, despiértate. ¡Quiero poder besarte otra vez!-se inclinó y besó sus labios, que permanecieron inmóviles ante su contacto.

Pasó el resto de la mañana leyendo, o más bien mirando, un libro. No la gustaba mucho, no era su estilo, lo había cogido de la estantería de Ymir y tenía por costumbre leerla unas páginas al día. A la hora de comer la enfermera la llevó una bandeja con pasta a la carbonara y un paquete de galletas de chocolate. Lo comió de mala gana. Por la tarde, el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida. En sus sueños, las clases ya habían comenzado. Como siempre, varios chicos, e incluso algunas chicas, la daban cartas y la pedían citas. Pero ella se negaba y, a la salida, Ymir la esperaba apoyada en su coche. La besaba delante de todos, y la llevaba a casa...un gruñido la despertó de su mundo ideal. Abrió los ojos, aún adormilada, pero lo que vio la hizo levantarse de un salto. La guitarrista estaba sentada en su cama y miraba a su alrededor, perdida. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió.

-Buenos días, diosa-susurró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida-¡Antes esto estaba por encima de los hombros! Espera...¿¡QUÉ COJONES HAGO EN UN HOSPITAL!?

-Ymir...-saltó sobre ella, llorando-¡Ymir!

-Hey, hey...-algo llegó a su memoria-¡Reiner!-se palpó el pecho, en busca de su herida, e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Te cosieron. No lo toques, se infectó y aún está algo mal curado...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Cuando os tirasteis, el cayó al suelo y tu en el toldo de la tienda de abajo. Eso te salvó. A él...a él no.

-Vaya...-se dejó caer en el colchón-Gracias a dios...

-Ymir...-la acarició, con lágrimas de alivio resbalando por sus mejillas-Creí que nunca despertarías.

-Krista...-de pronto notó el frío tacto del anillo-¡Eso me suena!

-Oh...eee...yo...-se sonrojó, sentándose de nuevo.

-Supongo que eso en un si, ¿No?

-¡Sí!-exclamó, mirándose las piernas y agarrando los pliegues de su falda.

-¡Bien!-intentó ponerse en pie, pero el dolor la obligó a tumbarse-¡Arg! Bueno, ven a darme un beso...

-Sí-rió poniéndola las manos en las mejillas-Te quiero Ymir.

-Y yo a ti...mi prometida.

Rió entre el beso al notar como la joven se sonrojaba y entreabría la boca, sorprendida, cosa que aprovechó para profundizar el contacto. Podrían haber estado así horas, de no ser por la interrupción de una enfermera, que sacó a rastras a la pequeña para hacer una revisión a la otra. Estuvo casi una hora esperando fuera, viendo el ir y venir de gente en el cuarto, hasta que la permitieron entrar. Les cerró la puerta en las narices, molesta por la tardanza, y sacó la lengua una vez ya no podían verla.

-Estoy malita-escuchó decir a la mayor con voz teatral-No podrás abusar de mi hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días.

-Pobre-la golpeó la frente con un dedo-¡Y no abuso de ti!

-Deberías hacerlo.

-Cállate Ymir.

-Nuncaa :P

Poco a poco, la mayor comenzó a tener algo mas de movilidad, y al día siguiente ya estaba de pie frente al cuarto de enfermeras soltándolas blasfemias cuando la negaron el tomarse un café, el cual se tomó igualmente a escondidas.

-¿Te encuentras mal?-preguntó el doctor cuando la pillaron.

\- Noop, pero ese capuchino sabía horrible ¿sabéis? Deberíais usar leche en vez de agua...

\- ...No tenemos capuchino.

\- ...Entonces... ¿¡Qué coño me he tomado!?

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Ymir se ponía más y más pesada con andar, comer e irse a casa, hasta tal punto que entre dos celadores tuvieron que arrastrarla hasta su cuarto cuando, en un despiste, salió del hospital corriendo.

\- ¡Dejadme hijos de puta! ¡Krista haz que me suelten!-la rubia miró hacia otro lado-Kristaaa...

Miró al suelo derrotada, pero no se dignó a caminar, y se vieron obligados a tirar de ella hasta la cama. Intentó volver a correr a penas se vio suelta, pero cerraron la puerta y se tumbaron cotra ella para sujetarla. Rugió, arañó y golpeó la puerta como un león enjaulado, pero no la sirvió de nada. Se dejó caer en el colchón y empezó a jugar con los botones. Cuando la rubia entró la pilló tumbada boca abajo canturreando y haciendo el idiota con el mando de la cama.

\- Cama arriba, cama abajo, cama arriba, cama ab... Hola diosa

\- ¿Vas a dejar de portarte así de mal?

\- ¿A caso vas a castigarme?-se puso de pie con una sonrisa traviesa-En ese caso me portaré

muy mal.

-¡Idiota!-se sonrojó violentamente-¡Si...sigue portándote mal!

-¿Uh? ¿Por?

-El médico dice que estás muy bien, que si sigues con esa energía quizás te suelten mañana. Así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo en esto, ¿bien?

-Jeje...déjamelo a mi, nena-cogió su ropa del armario, donde se la habían escondido, y se la cambió por el pijama de enferma-Me voy a liarla un ratito, en cuanto robe unas tijeras vuelvo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada...es que no me gusta el pelo largo.

La despidió con una sonrisa. Había echado de menos a su chica. No tardó mucho en escuchar gritos, golpes y pasos, y la joven entró como una exhalación en el cuarto y cerró la puerta con tranco. Al rato el suelo estaba lleno de mechones marrones, y ella tenía de nuevo su corte ideal. Estuvo así toda la tarde, y parte de la mañana siguiente, haciendo travesuras por todo el lugar. Una vez se coló en la escuela de pediatría y se puso a cantarles canciones de rock. La sacaron en volandas entre los vítores y aplausos de los niños. Algo mas tarde salió corriendo por el pasillo gritando que quería una cerveza y un bocadillo, con los guardas de seguridad pisándola los talones...De tantas trastadas la gente acabó conociéndola, y varios la invitaban a cafés. Una madre la pidió que fuese a cantar a su hijo antes de su operación, y cuando salió la mujer la esperaba en la puerta con una cerveza sin alcohol y una bolsa de patatas.

-Quiero volver-la dijo a Krista-A ver si está bien cuando acaben. Y a ver a Marcos, el chico ese que estaba con la quimio, me pidió que le cantase algo de gun´s and roses. Y a Lucía, que eso del pulmón es jodido...

-Podemos venir cuando quieras-aseguró.

-Hablé con Marta, la enfermera de pediatría, y me ha dicho que puedo meterme de voluntaria para animar a los niños. Ya sabes, cantar, jugar, y eso...

-Ymir, eso es muy bonito-susurró sorprendida-Eres muy amable en el fondo...

-¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! Es un secreto.

La abrazó, y no tardó mucho en sentir como los labios de su novia reclamaban los suyos. La sentó sobre la camilla sin esfuerzo alguno, y acarició sus piernas, mientras la otra se aferraba a su nuca. De pronto, la puerta sonó, y se separaron de un salto.

-Ymir-rió-Perdón por interrumpir.

-Oh, Marta. No pasa nada-trató de sonar normal-¿Qué pasa?

-Están hartos de ti, ¿Sabes? Tanto que me han pedido que haga esto-se acercó y la soltó una colleja con todas sus fuerzas-¡Vete a tu casa de una puta vez!-la tendió una carpeta

-¿¡Enserio!?

-¡SI! Aquí están los papeles del alta, y algunos dibujos que te han hecho los niños. Me han pedido que vuelvas

-Lo haré, espérame mañana mismo, quiero ver que tal la operación de Lucía.

-Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa-Te esperaremos. ¿Cómo has podido curarte tan pronto?

-Bueno...-acarició suavemente la mejilla de la rubia-Me estaba cuidando una diosa.

-Jajaja...¿Debería estar viendo esto?-comentó la enfermeras

-Y...¡Ymir!-se tapó la cara

-Perdón cariño. Venga, vamos a casa. Echo de menos mi cama...

-Pero si llevas semanas tumbada.

-No lo digo por el dormir...

-¡YMIR!

* * *

Bueno, ojalá os haya gustado. Espero comentarios!


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno aquí está el último capítulo! Quiero agradecer a mis lectores que me hayan apoyado, estoy muy feliz, y con ganas de escribir mas! Un saludo, hasta la próxima! ^^

* * *

La boda llegó antes de lo esperado. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que, para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en la puerta de la iglesia. Petra estaba preciosa, con un vestido blanco palabra de honor, un velo agarrado con pinzas a un sencillo recogido de su pelo y tacones bajos. Levi, sobrio y elegante como siempre, con un traje negro, corbata gris y camisa un tono mas claro que esta, además de un pañuelo verde en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que rompía algo la formalidad. La ceremonia era sencilla e íntima, solo había unas pocas personas que los chicos no conocían, amigos de Levi, Hanji y Petra. Eran simpáticos, pero uno tenía la manía de imitar a Rivaille, de forma aparentemente inconsciente, y otro no paraba de olerles. La iglesia estaba cerca de la playa, a unos cien metros, en medio de un frondoso bosque lleno de pájaros y flores naturales. Gracias a ello no habían tenido que adornarla demasiado. El cura dio la bendición a la pareja y los invitados estallaron en vítores y aplausos, mientras ellos se daban el beso que sellaba su unión.

-A sido preciosa...-dijo Krista cuando, dos horas más tarde, acabaron del todo con la ceremonia y las fotos.

-Si, pero...-la guitarrista sonrió-Aún no ha acabado.

Ella la miró sin comprender pero, antes de poder preguntar, se vio arrastrada a un cuarto por las chicas. Cuando entró, Petra ya estaba quitándose el vestido, y ante ella había otro mucho mas sencillo del mismo color. Varias ropas parecidas, también de color blanco, estaban repartidas por toda la habitación, pero uno llamó la atención de la rubia. Era ajustado hasta la cintura, blanquísimo, pero de hay hacia abajo tenía sobre la tela un tul azul apenas visible. En el cuello destacaba un discreto símbolo del infinito, y a su lado descansaba una corona de flores azules.

-¡Póntelo!-ordenó Sasha peleando fieramente contra la cremallera de su vestido amarillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo hazlo-dijo Annie dando un manotazo a la arquera, quien quitó las manos y se dejó ayudar.

-Graciaas :3

Sin entender aún el porqué, obedeció. Con ayuda de Mina se ajustó la prenda. La quedaba como un guante, y era muy cómoda y suelta. Al otro lado, Annie trataba de ponerse bien los tirantes cruzados de su vestido. Mikasa apartó gentilmente sus manos y lo hizo ella. Dejó caer los brazos por sus caderas, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y la susurró al oído:

-¿No tienes ganas de ver la cara que pone?

-Si-asintió con una imperceptible sonrisa-Ojalá la guste tanto como Ymir espera. A ver cuando os toca a vosotros dos...

Tras una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice la asiática la dio un suave beso y se fue a buscar a la de pecas, mientras que la otra ayudaba al resto con las tiras, lazos y cremalleras rebeldes. Cada cual tenía un toque de color que rompía el blanco: Sasha, un cinturón amarillo; Mina, una flor violeta en el pelo; Hanji, un brazalete naranja; Mikasa tenía puesta su inseparable bufanda; y ella tenía una pulsera negra que la ocupaba medio antebrazo. Un mensaje llegó a su móvil.

-Está todo listo, vamos.

A un gesto suyo, las demás se fueron, menos Krista. La cogió la mano y tiró de ella. La pequeña seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba, hasta que llegaron a la playa. Allí se quedó clavada en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron en sobremanera al ver ante ella un altar de rosas blancas en medio de la arena, con varias sillas del mismo color delante. Sus amigos estaban sentados allí, vestían del mismo color que las jóvenes, exceptuando algún detalle. Bajo las flores, la figura de Ymir destacaba entre el resto. Vestía pantalones y camiseta anchos, con pulseras de cuero trenzado y un collar de flores iguales a las de su corona. El pelo la caía suelto algo por encima de los hombros. Corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a su cuello, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dijiste que sí, aquí está la boda.

-Pero...Ymir...soy menor

-Lo sé. Firmaremos los papeles ahora, y comenzarán a tener validez legal cuando cumplas los dieciocho. ¡No podía esperar tanto tiempo!

-Idiota-rió-Mi idiota.

Hacía unos días habían hablado de su muy futura boda, llegando al acuerdo de que sería ibicenca, como Ymir quería, y en la playa, como quería ella. Pero nunca habría pensado que su novia fuese a hacer algo así. Escuchó emocionada el sermón, y esa emoción se desbordó al decir, mas bien gritar, el sí quiero. Ella tampoco hubiese soportado esperar hasta los dieciocho.

* * *

FIIIIIIIIIN por favor, espero comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar los fallos que haya tenido. Espero volver a escribir algo largo de nuevo, aunque la mayoría de mis ideas son para one-shots... fue un placer escribir para vosotros, hasta pronto!


End file.
